Buttercup's Buttercups
by Lord Andy
Summary: A strange story in where some buttercups become Buttercups, then attack Buttercup and the buttercups ...


The city of Townsville, in spring. A beautiful spring after a nice hard winter, just bubbling with activity. There's always something beautiful just blossoming up. It's practically just flowering with new things.

Speaking of flowers, during this time of the year, some areas of Townsville are just bursting with many different types of flowers. Types like roses, daisies, marigolds, sunflowers, zinnias, chrysanthemums, and of course- buttercups.

And speaking of buttercups, we now join the girls enjoying a nice visit in a nearby meadow, enjoying all the wonders nature is providing.

"Isn't this field so beautiful Buttercup?" Asked Bubbles, as she laid down on her back in a huge mead of daffodils.

Buttercup scoffed. "What's so exciting about a bunch of dumb old flowers?" Obviously, Buttercup didn't want to come to this glorious display. The Professor made her come when Bubbles and Blossom told him where they were going this afternoon.

"Don't you think they're very pretty?" Bubbles asked. She picked up a few and smelled them, smiling.

"No, they're just a bunch of dumb old flowers! Who'd want to stare at them all day anyway?"

Blossom flew over from cloud watching when she hear yet another commotion occurring. "Well we do obviously Buttercup!" She scolded. "Maybe if you tried to relax, you might actually enjoy nature for once!"

"Hmm! They're all just stupid flowers to me!" Pouted Buttercup.

"Fine, then I guess you wouldn't be interested in the buttercup I found then!" Blossom said as she turned around and flew back from whence she came.

Buttercup's head perked up. "Buttercup's?" She asked. "Well .... maybe a few flowers have an exception!"

Blossom turned around, still frowning. "I thought you thought all flowers were dumb and stupid?"

As the two started arguing, an evil shadow came out from between a tree. The menacing figure slowly lowered a weird looking ray gun at where the girls were. "A bunch of flowers you say?" The shadow said to himself. "In a minuet, they won't be a regular bunch of flowers, and when they are not regular, you will all agree that they are irregular!"

* * *

An hour later, Bubbles flew back home all by herself. She flew through the front door looking for the Professor. She had to tell him everything as fast as she could, as all little kids did.

"Professor? Professor? PROFESSOR!?!" She hollered as she zipped all around the house.

"What? Oh Bubbles, it's you!" The Professor said as he came out of the kitchen wearing a cooks apron and goofy hat. "Where are your sisters?"

"That's what I have to tell you about!" She huffed, all out of breath.

"Good heavens, what happened to you dear?" The Professor said, looking at how Bubbles was all covered in dirt as if she was in a fight. He ran up to her but stopped. "Oopes, I guess I should get this flour off of my hands I got on while-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" Bubbles screamed so loud and sudden the Professor jumped back. "No flowers! I never want to see a flower again for the rest of my life!!"

This made the Professor worried. "Bubbles, slow down and tell me everything! I need to know what's going on!"

He sat on the couch and Bubbles slowly took a seat next to him. Then he waited a minuet for Bubbles to calm back down. "Now, tell me everything that happened that happened. First off, who did this to you?"

Bubbles took a deep breath, and started filling the Professor in. "Buttercup."

"Did Buttercup beat you up?"

"No, Buttercup didn't, but buttercup did."

"Bubbles, you're not making any sense!"

"Well, Buttercup wanted to see the buttercups, but Blossom wouldn't let her."

"So Buttercup beat you up because you wouldn't let her see the flowers?"

"No, the buttercups beat me up."

The Professor was surprised. "What do you mean, the flowers beat you up?"

"Well they weren't flowers, they were Buttercups."

"Uh ... Bubbles, buttercups are flowers."

"Not these buttercups, they were Buttercups!"

"Oh boy!" The Professor held his head and got flour all over it. This was going to take forever! "Maybe you could tell me why the buttercups were, uh, buttercups?"

"It was Mojo-Jojo's fault. He had some laser gun that turned the buttercups into Buttercups."

"He turned the flowers into .... flowers?"

"No."

"He turned your sister into flowers?"

"No."

"He turned the flowers into your sister?"

"Yes!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" The Professor sighed.

"Well, anyway, Buttercup had flown away because she couldn't see the buttercups. Then the buttercups came to life and started beating me and Blossom up. Soon Buttercup came back and wanted to see the buttercups, but she saw the buttercups instead. So she flew over to them and started to smell them. But then the buttercups attacked her."

"Bubbles, slow down!" The Professor yelled again. "Your sister wanted to smell the clone plants and they beat her up?"

"No."

"The flowers were beat up by the clones because your sister tried to smell them?"

"No."

"The clones tried to smell the flowers and your sister beat them up?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Buttercup wanted to smell the flowers but they beat her up."

"The clones beat her up?"

"No, the flowers did."

"I though you said they weren't clones?" Asked the Professor, getting more and more confused.

"They weren't. They were buttercups."

"The clones?"

"No, the flowers."

"Bubbles ..."

"Look, it's very simple. Not all the buttercup flowers turned into buttercup clones. A few of the ones that were left stayed looking normal, but they moved all around and beat Buttercup up. It was some side effect. And the rest were as normal as can be. Three kind of flowers now! "

"Ooooh!" The Professor sighed, now finally understanding. "Please continue."

"Ok." Bubbles chirped. "Now, about this time the buttercups captured and carried away Blossom."

"The clones plants or the side effect attacking plants?"

"The clones! Now stop interrupting!"

"But Bubbles-"

"Anyway," Bubbles continued. "I was being captured by the buttercups while Buttercup was caught up in the buttercups. Eventually she broke free by using some buttercups on the buttercups. She was about to go after the buttercups when they came back. The buttercups decided that they had to attack the buttercups. As they fought the buttercups, Buttercup came in to fight the buttercups. But as she fought the buttercups and buttercups, the buttercups decided to also attack Buttercup."

"Hold on, time out!! I don't understand anything you're saying!!!" The Professor shouted. "The attacking plants were attacking the flowers, while your sister, who had escaped the attacking plants by using some of the clones, attacked both of them while the attacking plants attacked her?"

"No."

"The attack plants were attacking the clones, while the clones, who escaped using your sister against the flowers, attacked your sister and the attacking plants while your sister attacked the attack plants?"

"No."

"You were being caught up in the flowers while the clones had your sister, who escaped with some attack flowers, went after the clones, when the clones where attacking the attack plants, who then fought Buttercup?"

"No."

"As your sister escapted using the clones on the attackers tried to save you from the clones, but then the attack plants attacked the normal flowers, and then your sister fought against the flowers?"

"No."

"Well for heaven's sake Bubbles, then WHAT?"

"The clones were attacking the attacking plants, while my sister, who had escaped by using normal flowers on the attacking plants, fought both of the mutant flowers as the clones also attacked her."

The Professor groaned, starting to get angry. "Why didn't you just tell me that right away !?!"

"I did!"

"But you can take the story in anyway ... aw, forget it!" The Professor collapsed against the back of the couch. "Just finish the story!"

"Okay! In the end, Buttercup freed Blossom who then defeated all the buttercups. As the buttercups tried to get away but couldn't, Buttercup and Blossom defeated them. But the one buttercup escaped and captured me. Blossom stayed behind with the buttercups, as Buttercup when after the buttercup. So buttercup chased down Buttercup. But in the end, buttercup killed the last buttercup with Buttercup."

Bubbles looked at the Professor. He hadn't moved at all, but sat there looking at her angrily.

"Uh .... in other words, my sister freed my other sister and then they both defeated all those attacking plants. Then they destroyed the clones. But then one of the clones captured me and flew off. Blossom stayed with the average normal plants as Buttercup went after the clone. Soon the clone was chasing my sister, by the attacking plants destroyed the clone with Buttercup."

"I see .... well, are there anymore mutant flowers left?"

"No."

"Is there any more danger to us from any kind of buttercups?"

"No."

"Your sister, clones, flowers, or anything?"

"No."

"So where are they?"

"Outside blowing bubbles."

The Professor jumped up from his couch. "Oh no! That's it, I'm getting back to my cooking before it's too late!"

"To late till what?" Bubbles asked, flying after him.

The Professor turned to face her. "Till the situation blossom's further."

And so the day is saved .... I think. Well, at least it's finally over!

THE END  
(At least there's no Professor plant or anything!)


End file.
